


My GGPG art

by youmoyoumo



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: ABO dynamics, Boypussy, Gender Bender, Lactation, M/M, Mpreg, Oral Sex, They are all pictures so be careful, genital exposure warning!, male with female breasts warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 10:46:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17323565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youmoyoumo/pseuds/youmoyoumo





	My GGPG art

Grindy gives him a vagina muahahhaha

Clearly it's Grindy's baby

Mermaid Graves male edition

Mermaid Graves female edition

Grindy and his wify

Cat Graves and his pineapple pillow

Graves is ready for the baby

He is Macusa‘s treasure

Pussycat！Graves

simple sex pic

My little butterfly Graves and evil Gellert

muhahhahah

Christmas gift Graves XDDD

Funkzpiel’s 《in plain sight》‘s illustration gender bender

well it's a quick one

emmm a serious one？

I wrap it up with a GIF

wow they are not all of them but I am surprise that I drew that much about Grindy and Graves XDDDDD，if you want to see all of my art plz go to https://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=5077169  
XDDD


End file.
